


Mutual Experimentation/共同实验

by sherryeris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当他凌晨三点听见走廊上的脚步声时，艾伦绝没料想到是利威尔兵长来访，还有他关于一项“实验”的主意。<br/>Riren/PWP/Smut/Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Experimentation/共同实验

**Author's Note:**

当艾伦被回荡在走廊里面的脚步声从心神不宁的睡眠中惊醒时，至少是凌晨三点了。碧绿的双眼疲惫朦胧又茫然地盯着石质天花板眨了眨，艾伦困倦地把一边手臂横过额头。他的脑海中思绪一团乱——现在主要是围绕利威尔——还有显然他没法在把任何困扰他到如此深夜的想法用睡意驱逐。

靴子敲击石板的持续叩叩声逐渐变响，声音印入他脑海深处，他转身侧躺，把被子一直拉过头顶。紧紧闭上眼睛，艾伦试图装睡来应付在夜晚如此荒唐时间段到来的不速之客。不过，当声响停下而靴子与粗粝的石灰岩板的摩擦音传入他耳中时，他忍不住微微紧张起来。

他的访客到来后随之而来的是一阵挥之不去的静默，艾伦慢慢试着不暴露他没睡这一事实地放松下来。不管怎么说，那是谁？用力更加紧闭眼睛，棕发少年仔细思考着现在谁还会醒着。

“喂，小鬼，我俩都知道你没真的睡着。所以别装了。”艾伦重重吞咽了一下，随后一个熟悉到令人痛苦的声音传到他耳中，他谨慎地再次睁开双眼，转而坐起身来看利威尔的轮廓被地下室外面昏暗的灯光照亮。他露出一个疲倦腼腆的微笑，对着利威尔尊敬地点点头。

“啊，好的。我睡不着所以——”

“没必要指出明显的事实，耶格尔。”利威尔打断他，灰眼睛不偏不倚地盯着艾伦的方向。棕发少年张开嘴想回答些什么，又考虑了一下，只再次点下头代替回答。他谨慎地看着冷淡的兵长，他的脑筋转得比之前都要更快。

“你不厌烦这个地下室吗？你已经在这里忍耐了有段时间了。”利威尔的视线冷冷扫过狭小的生活空间时，他若有所思地说道。

“我当然厌烦。但是就像你之前说的，这是调查兵团同意用以监管我的条件之一。”艾伦小心地回应道，不确定利威尔是指什么。有人会在晚上检查他不奇怪，但是在这么晚而且是兵长本人来，就有点古怪了。利威尔不耐烦地咋舌时，艾伦眨了眨眼，自觉地挺直身体。“兵长？”

“你是听话的对吧，艾伦？”少年静默了一会儿没有立刻回答，对这问题相当吃惊。毕竟，利威尔可要比其他所有人都更清楚知道他服从命令相当迅速。

“我想是的。”艾伦微微耸了下肩回答道，在利威尔的盯视终于再次对上他的双眼时稍微看向了别处。“我是说——我服从命令，是吧？”泄露出一声紧张的轻笑，少年在让双眼对上利威尔前又吞了口口水。他到底要什么？

“令人惊喜。”利威尔叹口气简单答道，伸手去够挂在艾伦地下室门边挂钩上的钥匙。少年小心地看着他，手放在膝盖上漫无目的地动来动去，好奇心攫住了他。

“啊嗯，利威尔兵长？不管怎么说你为什么要下来这里？”他过分好奇地提问，心不在焉地把棕色刘海从眼前掠开。可是那个人没有用言语回答，只是沉默地解开了限制住艾伦的金属锁链。“兵——”

“闭嘴。”利威尔喝道，当他吱呀作响地推开铁门走进去时冷冷的灰眼睛锁定艾伦的双眼。当门再次碰上锈蚀的金属，一声响亮的铿锵声响彻地下室，艾伦微微退缩了一下。

“对不——”

“我说了闭嘴，小鬼。”利威尔重复了一遍，同时把钥匙圈扔给艾伦，单手解开脖子上的领巾。艾伦笨拙地接过钥匙，不胜惊讶地观察利威尔。

“兵长？你在做什——”

“在这里我想你该听话。我没告诉过你闭上嘴吗，耶格尔？如果你一开始没有理解的话，那是个命令。”利威尔用手指拉松领巾扔到艾伦床脚的时候打断了他的话。当他把军服外套从肩膀抖落，整齐地折起来放在床缘时，棕发少年困惑地盯着他看。他想问是怎么回事，但他明白只会得到同样的回答或者是迎面一拳——两个他都不怎么喜欢。

当利威尔的手移动着解开衬衫的上面两颗纽扣时，艾伦重重吞咽了一下，在指间不安地拨弄着钥匙圈。他在做什么？我需要知道……碧绿的双眼全神贯注地盯着利威尔的身影，艾伦一意识到自己被发现目不转睛就飞快地移开了视线。但是见鬼的在像这种情况下他还能怎么做？他甚至不明白他所处的情况是什么。

“我说，艾伦，我们要在韩吉不知道的情况下做一点小小实验。明白了吗？”努力无视对于他现在处境的明显困惑，艾伦迅速点点头，注意到向他而来的脚步时再次看向利威尔。

“是—是，长官。”狗屁，我结巴了。我是怎么了？艾伦在脑子里给了自己一脚，摇摇头，集中注意力让他的呼吸规律，期望利威尔没捕捉到他的紧张不安。“啊，呃，这是什么实——”

“你就不知道什么时候不要说话对吧，艾伦？”利威尔恼火地咋舌询问道，手伸出来抓住艾伦的后脑勺。他的手指穿过棕发紧紧锁住，当艾伦的头被突然向前拉到距利威尔的头仅有数英寸的时候，他畏缩了一下。他能够感觉到兵长温暖的呼吸吹在他嘴唇上，大大的碧绿双眼直直盯住冷静泰然的灰眸。

“现在听我说，小鬼。你得服从我的指挥，还有从此刻起你就不该说任何话了。你明白了吗？”艾伦尽可能地忽视抓着他后脑勺的手点了点头，小心地吸一口气，确保它没感觉上那么颤抖。他想说些什么——给出一些口头回应——不过利威尔不想让他说话，还有他说不说也没关系了，因为点头后不到一秒，一股压力牢牢按上他的嘴唇，一只手摸上他的肩膀。

睁大了双眼僵硬了嘴唇，艾伦在利威尔的嘴唇擦过他的，鼓励他回应这个吻时僵住了，他的思维暂时当机。他让自己保持清醒的想法忽然消失不见了，现在他只觉得头脑一片空白，为利威尔的嘴巴按在他的上面舌头挤进他的双唇之间混乱不已。说实话，他不能确定哪个更糟。

“他妈的小鬼。张开嘴。”利威尔在艾伦唇上呼气，同时手指紧抓棕色发丝，用力拽得棕发少年疼痛地喘息了一声。他没有多等一秒就让舌头长驱直入艾伦的嘴，同时手固定着少年的头，于是少年只能无助地让自己落入利威尔突如其来的攻势之中。

为了不让自己陷入窘境，艾伦小心翼翼地伸手牢牢抓住利威尔的身侧，专注于抚弄他上颚的舌头。他已经被告知要跟从兵长的指挥，那肯定是表示期望他多少有所回应。这不像是他不想——神啊他真的想——不过他对这类事的经验近乎于无。刚才那句收回，他几乎就是像颗土豆一样有经验。

手指紧抓住利威尔衬衫的白色布料，艾伦挺起身加深这个吻，他的嘴唇谨慎地擦过利威尔的。他开始放松并只注意利威尔一人的时候闭上了眼睛，此刻让他引导。他尽可能地模仿利威尔的舌头对他做的任何细小动作，无意识地将男人拉得更近，用鼻子颤抖地呼吸。

利威尔的手抚过薄薄的床褥，右膝也随之跪上去，他的嘴仍与艾伦的紧贴在一起，舌头粘糊糊地交缠在一起。他只在爬上摇晃的床铺调整个更好的姿势时短暂地后退了一下，他的右手在艾伦的胸膛上游走，同时左手在推倒棕发少年时扶了一把。一抹非同寻常的笑意掠过他的脸庞，他动了动撑在艾伦上方，他们的嘴唇轻轻摩擦着。

“兵——”在真的设法说出什么之前他遏制住了自己，艾伦自责地咬住舌根，喘息不已。比起咬痛自己，他更害怕如果说了话利威尔会打算离开，而立刻离开可能是他能想到的最糟的事情了。他不明白为什么利威尔毫无预兆毫无预警地突然决定要这么做，但是现在这就是发生了，他不想停下。就算这对另外那个人来说只是个实验，艾伦一点也不在意。

利威尔的嘴唇落在他的上面，一条富有技巧的舌头进入进来打断了他的思绪，艾伦紧紧攀住他身上的男人，尽他所能地迎上这个吻，同时利威尔的手把他牢牢按在床垫上。他左右移动着适应男人在他上面的体位，紧紧抱住他的后背拉近距离。

灵巧的手指顺着艾伦的装备皮带移动，毫不费力地挑开第一个系扣，腰上那个也很快随之松开。利威尔的舌头更为深入地探索他的口腔，比起前一个吻更为无所顾忌地与少年的舌头交缠，他的手致力于推开松垮的皮带，摸进艾伦的衬衫下面，游走于他腹部和体侧带着印痕的皮肤。

艾伦在他身下战栗，呻吟被吻所吞没，他单纯地想知道利威尔是不是会为不小心发出的声音训斥他。就好像是回应他的思考，兵长用力咬了他的下唇直到咬出血，让艾伦畏缩了一下，收紧了环在男人背上的手。带有薄茧的手顺着他逐渐裸露的胸膛滑下，艾伦试图与利威尔的嘴唇分开好平复呼吸。

他的举动受到了惩罚，那些游移在他胸膛的手指牢牢按上他的乳头摩擦起来。艾伦微微后仰起头，一声窒闷的喘息逸出嘴唇，暴露出的脖颈被利威尔令人惊慌的湿吻和啃咬所袭击。又一声呻吟从棕发少年的双唇中逸出，作为回报他感受到了牙齿陷入他脖颈上棕色肌肤的尖锐痛楚。他重重吞咽了一下，咽回又一声利威尔的手把他的衬衣尽可能地推高时本能反应下的声音，他的身体不由自主地动了动，弓起身好让利威尔剥去那些多余的衣物。

利威尔的双手麻利地动作着，将浅黄色的衬衣拉过艾伦的头，草草折叠了一下织物，把它跟自己脱下的外套和领巾扔到一起。一脱下衣物，利威尔就完全压在艾伦上方，欣赏着身下裸露的躯体。是的，这些年来他曾无数次见过少年不穿衬衣的样子，看着立体机动装置皮带留下的印痕愈见深重，不过此刻看到他裸露的样子留下了完全不同的感受。

“目前为止你都很听话，小鬼。”利威尔用气音评论道，注意到艾伦脸红的表情。翠绿的双眸微微困窘地撇向一边，嘴唇张开仿佛要说些什么，但他显然好好想过了，只是略略咬住下唇没有受伤的一侧。他快速点点头，在利威尔身下动了动，双手焦躁不安地拉扯男人衬衣的白色布料。

“你想要把它脱下来，对吧？自己做，艾伦。”拜这些话所赐，艾伦微微蹙起眉头，要不是利威尔在他身上，故意刁难他，他就要说出些他怎么会这么想之类的话出来了。重重喘口气，棕发少年双手抚过利威尔的体侧，同时他的脖颈又受到了袭击，迫使他咬住舌头来抑制住多余的声音。他的手指轻微颤抖着，不仅仅是抓住利威尔，更任由它们移到男人的胸膛上，慌乱地摆弄装置皮带扣。

利威尔的牙齿粗暴地碾过艾伦的脖颈，嘴唇时不时停下用力吸吮褐色的肌肤留下印记，每个动作都把少年逼到几乎要逸出又一声愉悦的声音。当艾伦的手指设法把皮带拉下利威尔的肩头时，一下激烈的啃咬落在他锁骨上，一声黯哑地呻吟毫无预兆地从他双唇中滑出。翠绿双眼害怕地睁大了一下，又为情欲变得幽深，忽然一只手摸进艾伦的双腿间握住了他。

“啊—啊！利—利威—靠。”棕发少年喘息着，咬紧牙关防止再说出更多，同时利威尔的手指按上他裤子上令人吃惊的明显凸起，触抚依次在羽毛般轻柔和足够用力之间交替变化，让艾伦不断呻吟，难于预测接下来一下会是哪一种。

“我不是说了你不能再说任何话了吗？还是你没注意听？”利威尔在少年的耳边私语道，舌头嘲弄般地舔过耳壳。一声恼怒的呻吟在艾伦喉头深处回响，他设法抬起腿把大腿挤进利威尔的两腿间，发现男人有些措手不及，收获了对他耳垂的一下无意识轻捏。利威尔在他耳边咋舌的声音渗入艾伦的思绪，在他有时间反应之前，男人抚上他的大腿用力扣住。

为他腿上利威尔的抓握导致的轻微刺痛畏缩了一下，艾伦惊讶地抬头看向兵长，他嘴唇张开，理智却抑制住他说出任何话。取而代之地，他只是抬头盯着身上的男人，强迫自己不要抬起屁股迎上放在他胯上的手。跟上利威尔之前那种无法预测的爱抚方式是一种折磨，但是当他的手完全不动，绝对是地狱。

“该死的小鬼……我说了你要服从我的指挥。听懂了吗？”兵长话一出口，艾伦就飞快地点点头，期望要是他默默同意了，事情就会继续进行下去。事情进行下去了，确实。

艾伦腿间的手有又开始动作，用力按压触抚令人满足，使得艾伦不得不咬住舌尖防止愉悦的呻吟被听到。他的屁股鼓励般地抬起迎上利威尔的手，手指滑过男人的衬衣环上他的肩膀，把他拉得更近。棕发少年掐住利威尔的肩膀，艾伦眼下集中注意力于控制声音和呼吸。

然而他被吓了一跳，利威尔的手突然不见了，他裤子的拉链被拉了下来。在他有时间反应这有多快之前，他的裤子已经同内裤的薄薄织物和其余的皮带一同被拉下臀部。注意到这些时艾伦脸红了，迅速撇过头，他的裤子半脱到大腿，凉凉的空气接触到他的勃起让他憋回一声喘息，战栗不已。

他能够感觉到利威尔的视线掠过他一寸寸露出的身体，他的裤子被极其缓慢地拽下膝盖。移动胳膊羞耻地半掩住眼睛，艾伦呻吟着强迫自己注意些别的而不是那让他无法动弹的明显充满欲望的灰眸的盯视。值得庆幸的是，他不必再应付它了，裤子被脱了下来，他的皮带纠缠在织物中，利威尔把它们加在床脚那堆衣物里面。

当利威尔把裤子脱到大腿，移动双腿把它完全脱下时，一个狡黠的微笑绽开在他唇角，他只花了一分钟折好它堆到其余被扔在一边的衣物上面。“嗨，艾伦。现在不是害羞的时候。”利威尔望着他说道，伸手握住棕发少年的下巴，把他的头扳过来直视他的眼睛。艾伦咬住嘴唇内侧不发出反驳声，他的双眼小心地垂下飞快地瞥了一眼利威尔的身体，然后他的呼吸轻轻顿了一下。操……

一阵无用的战栗掠过他的身体。艾伦在退缩之前再次别开视线，抓着他下巴的手收紧了，他的视线被强迫与利威尔的再次对上。“看着我。懂了吗？”飞快地点点头确定同意，艾伦尽全力不再避开充满欲望的凝视，他的注意力很快被按在他嘴唇上的三根手指吸引。“舔。这是个命令，耶格尔。”

艾伦迟疑地分开嘴唇，让手指探入口腔，舌头在它们上面划过，轻轻吮吸。他动着舌头顺着男人的手指卖力地动作时，动手握住利威尔的手腕，他的双眼微垂眼帘渴求地直视利威尔的灰眸。艾伦吸吮的手指抽动着，他情不自禁地希望他做对了。毕竟，他又不能他妈的问该怎么做。

“行，够了。停。”艾伦顺从地服从了命令，让利威尔的手指从口中滑出，他的舌头大胆地最后舔过男人的无名指。当他听到利威尔往后坐一些之前咽回一声轻柔地喘息，他知道这是个正确的选择。利威尔空闲的手抚过艾伦的后颈，在意识到之前他就被向前拉去，棕发少年的脸就在利威尔的两腿之间，嘴唇离男人的阴|茎近到呼吸都能被发烫的皮肤感觉到。

“呃—嗯，兵——”艾伦迅速咬住舌头，强迫自己保持冷静。他的脸窘迫地红了起来，呼吸急促。他尽了最大努力抬头瞥向利威尔的脸庞，他困窘的视线遇上高傲的灰眸。

“舔。就像你一分钟前做的那样。”利威尔简单陈述道，他湿润的手指在艾伦的视野中晃了晃表明他的意思。棕发少年为这要求重重吞咽了一下，注意力回到他面前的东西上，一想到此他就喉咙发干。然而他没有很多时间去苦思冥想真的去做还是不做，之前在他后颈上的手移到下巴处，大拇指伸进去撬开他的嘴。

艾伦紧紧闭上眼睛，小心地让舌头沿着柱身滑过，动作犹豫不决。他尽力强迫双手动作，手指移动抓住根部，同时舌头滑过利威尔的阴|茎下方，随后舌头微微压上头部，当听到一声低吟从男人的嘴唇中逸出时他抖了一下。

棕发少年由于那声音鼓起了更大的勇气，他分开双唇让头部进入口中，舌头沿着缝隙磨人地舔过，同时缓缓低下头吞进更多。他喜欢利威尔无意中逸出的轻柔咕哝，以及兵长移动臀部努力不要让他的嘴塞进更多的样子。

隐约意识到那份热情，湿润的手指沿他的身侧滑下，艾伦集中注意力吸吮舔舐着口中的勃起，舌头在火热的皮肤上动作。头往下移动的时候他把舌头压上下侧面，尽他所能地就做他之前对利威尔的手指所做的事。当他后退时，他在头部留下一个轻柔的吻，随后用力吸吮到让利威尔爆出粗口并收紧了他后颈上的手。

带着满足的笑容，艾伦再次低下头，他的手指按揉挑逗着男人的阴|茎根部，他的舌头吸吮并沿着火热的皮肤舔舐。不过他的笑容没有持续下去，当他感觉到一根湿润的手指抵在穴口时，双唇间逸出一声喘息。轻轻动了动，艾伦不确定地抬头看向利威尔，随后当一根手指推进去时，他张大眼睛用力握住男人的阴|茎，一声意料之外的疼痛喘喘息从双唇间逸出。

艾伦不安地发抖，为侵入紧张起来，用力咬住嘴唇，暂时停了一下平复呼吸重新放松。他一认为已经准备好继续，就缓缓呼出长长一口气，随后舌头顺着利威尔的勃起舔了几次，在再次吞进去之前轻轻挑逗他，低声呻吟。第二只手指加入了进去，虽然它的确带来了更多不适与疼痛，艾伦尽力去集中注意力吸吮，打开双腿更多些让事情变得更容易些。

让他听到利威尔的愉悦呻吟变成一种额外的引开注意力的方法，艾伦一手移上男人的大腿，当他环住阴|茎重重吞咽和低吟的时候用它来支撑自己。他几乎立刻就赢得了反应——一句粗口伴着他的临时恋人愉悦的呻吟。利威尔的臀部猛然推近，艾伦不得不微微后退以防突然呛到。最后貌似不再为这个举动所苦恼，棕发少年又回过去动作，利威尔的手指开始在他体内搅动。

感觉毫无疑问很奇怪——可能是他一段时间来感受到的最奇怪的一件事了——但是疼痛迅速地残留下来，艾伦无法抑制住双唇间逸出的呻吟。他的嘴仍在利威尔的阴|茎上动作，过了整整一两分钟，最后一只手指推进他体内。因为扩张发出清晰可闻的喘息和呻吟，一会儿之后艾伦从那个人的勃起上撤回身，他平复着呼吸。

幸好，除了不甚满意地唇间发出一声低哼利威尔似乎不是太介意。他的手指在一根根拿出来之前在艾伦体内又动了一会儿，然后在少年臀部紧紧抓了一把。猛然抬起头，艾伦发出一声惊呼，迅速看向利威尔，随后发现自己背朝下平躺在床上，双腿间是完全勃起的兵长。

他想告诉他等一分钟，但随后就记起他仍不能说任何话。他用力咬到嘴唇开裂，没怎么在意血。在利威尔挪到他双腿间时，他移动身体好躺得更舒服一点，艾伦抬起身双臂环上他的颈项，缓缓深呼一口气。他能够感觉到利威尔充满欲望地盯着他的脸，他几乎要移开视线，却感觉到兵长的阴|茎扺在他入口的紧窄处，把他的这一想法完全从脑海中抹除。

他喘息着感觉到利威尔开始往前挺腰，艾伦向男人贴得更紧，他的大腿被带茧的手指拉开。他紧闭双眼咬紧牙关忍受利威尔进入所带来的剧烈疼痛。他的手臂抱紧兵长的肩膀，勒到发痛，集中精神努力放松，短促地喘息着。

“喂，艾伦，痛吗？”听到利威尔的声音艾伦紧张了一下，慢慢摇摇头，小心地动了动腰胯。他本可以趁这时机告诉男人他还好、可以继续的，但是刚说第一个音节利威尔就用力挺入，把自己深深埋进艾伦体内。棕发少年用力向后仰起头，手指不由自主地抠住利威尔地肩膀。

“利—利威尔！”无法阻止脱口而出的吃痛叫声，艾伦重重颤抖了一下，他的身体灼热刺痛，思绪从他实际所感受的痛苦中游离开去。当利威尔轻轻动了动胯部时，他发出一声呜咽的喘息，随后情不自禁地注意到兵长自己随后发出的呻吟声中所流露的轻微痛楚。

“嘶—噢，放松，臭小鬼。”利威尔咬牙说道，放在艾伦大腿上的手扣得更紧。艾伦紧闭的双眼因为刺痛泪水几乎要夺眶而出，他犹豫地点点头表示自己听到命令了。现在甚至想要放松都很困难，更不要说是做了，不过在两人长达几分钟的疼痛喘息过后，艾伦终于设法迫使自己的肌肉放松下来。

艾伦的唇间逸出颤抖的呼吸声，他试探性地下半身向利威尔贴去，途中喉间发出一声轻微呻吟。利威尔在他上方轻轻喘气，把手移到棕发少年的臀部，紧紧抓住，他动了动，后退直到只有阴|茎头部还留在艾伦体内。少年先是把指甲掐进兵长肩膀温暖汗湿的皮肤中，然后他谨慎地点点头，随后利威尔飞快地插了进去。

“啊—啊！咳—靠……”艾伦喘息着低声咒骂道，当他被又一下用力穿刺时呻吟着，拉近身上的男人。一声低吟混着灼热的空气从翕开的唇间滑落，利威尔开始用缓慢的艾伦能轻易跟上的节奏挺腰。一手从棕发少年的臀部游移到不断渗出液体的阴|茎，随后紧紧握住撸动，让艾伦愉悦地后仰起头，一点一点忘记了屁股里的痛感。

利威尔的嘴唇移到他的下巴上，顺着汗水淌过的肌肤吮吸轻咬分散他的注意力，同时撸动少年的勃起，以放松的节奏挺动腰胯。艾伦逐渐习惯这动作后开始在他身下扭动，腰臀开始更为坚定地随兵长动作。他们开始进入一种舒适的节奏时发出了更多呻吟，利威尔加快步调，直到把少年插到忘记本该抑制住声音。

“嗯—嗯！利—利威尔！”艾伦高声呻吟着，极尽全力跟随兵长摇晃臀部，当阴|茎在他体内进得更深时喘息着。男人在他体内冲撞啃咬他的喉咙时，他紧紧抓着利威尔的肩膀，现在肯定是抓到流血了，暗红的痕迹染上两人的皮肤。

“嗯—嗯，靠……”利威尔贴住艾伦小麦色的颈项喘息，牙齿深深陷入柔软的肌肉中。当他开始用力吸吮那片肌肤直到留下淤痕时，艾伦忘情地呻吟，他在少年体内愉悦地挺动，大拇指扣紧艾伦的铃口。他是多么讨厌去承认——一如他是多么讨厌明白事情终究会结束——艾伦知道他没法坚持太久了。他下腹部的灼热感变得更加剧烈，而他一开始就没有忍住更长时间的经验。

粗重地喘息着泪眼朦胧地抬头望向天花板，艾伦呻吟着，利威尔用力挺入到当下体位所能到达的最深处。快感的洪流开始比其他任何事物都更压倒性地充斥他的血液，他与利威尔身体间的热度在通常冰冷的地下室中感觉是如此陌生，不过该死的——他可不是在抱怨。

“哼—嗯嗯……我—我—啊！利威尔！”当一下特别深的顶撞进入他的身体，艾伦喊了出来，一阵强烈的让人想蜷缩起脚趾的快感席卷了他的脑海，他的四肢不由自主绷紧，指甲抓过利威尔的肩膀。在他的思维被清洗一空之前，他听到利威尔发出一声似乎是满意的轻笑，那种熟悉的强烈感觉席卷了他。

几乎是为那种压倒性的感觉本能地尖叫起来，艾伦颤抖着射了，他全身战栗，思绪一团迷乱。他发誓他至少有一两分钟不省人事，因为当他终于再次回到现实时，利威尔趴在他上方，嘴唇张开，低低喘息着。抽插已然停止，艾伦模模糊糊地意识到一股奇异粘稠的暖流在他体内。

他的手从利威尔的肩膀上无力地垂落到床褥上，他茫然地望向天花板，皮肤仍然在高潮的余韵下愉悦地微微刺痛着。现在太过精疲力尽心思恍惚以至于无法好好集中注意力，艾伦稍微合了一会儿眼，深呼吸了一下，低低叹息了一声，感觉到利威尔从他腿间移开了。

“喂……兵长？”他的声音比预想中要轻柔黯哑，艾伦睁开眼睛看向利威尔，希望能吸引男人的注意。当他意识到兵长灰色的双眼紧盯着他的时候，艾伦移开了视线，疲惫地用一只手爬梳乱糟糟的头发。“我——我们刚才做的，那……那不代表任何事，对吗？”天，我为什么要问？我不想要答案……

朝艾伦翻了个白眼，哼了一声，利威尔移动着下床，脚趾因为冰冷的石质地板反射性地蜷缩起来。“当然不。”他伸手去够折好的衣服时简单回答道，注意力转向那些织物。艾伦短短点下头作为回应，打算伸手去够自己衣服的时候，被自己的衬衣扔在脸上，裤子扔在膝盖上。

意外地眨眨眼睛，棕发少年将衣服从脸上扯落，看了利威尔一眼，低头盯着手里的衬衣，若有所思地玩弄着织物，随后将它套上头顶。“我们没有——呃，就是说，我们不会再做这个或者是别的对吗？”艾伦问道，想要竭力隐藏他声音中的期望语气。

“你不喜欢？”利威尔平静地回答道，懒洋洋地扣上衬衣，开始致力于把内裤穿回去。艾伦飞快地咽了下口水摇摇头，微红着脸颊移开视线。

“我—我不是那个意思，我只是……我确实喜欢……”艾伦害羞地承认道，轻轻动了动来缓解背部和臀部的酸痛。噢该死，那会妨碍明天的训练的……

“我还得为你抓伤我的后背惩罚你呢，蠢小鬼。”飞快抬起头，艾伦微感惊讶地盯着利威尔，男人把裤子拉起来，调整装备上乱七八糟的皮带。“那么我们下周再深入研究。”他话语中的暗示让艾伦因为一种他之前未曾意识到希望颤抖了一下，随后他用力点头同意。

“是—是的，长官！”艾伦热情地回应，几乎要坐起来，接着想起了下半身的疼痛，尴尬地笑着倒回薄薄的床褥上，利威尔完成了着装，对他了然地看了一眼，随后露出一个罕见地笑容。

就这样。艾伦和利威尔那晚分手后，两人秘密地——或者对艾伦来说并不秘密——等待着下一周。还有下下一周。两人中没有一人承认这种行为具有什么特别的意义，但没有关系。

没有关系，因为艾伦知道，在真正变得具有特殊意义之前，只是时间问题而已。


End file.
